


and it began (with mario kart)

by markieslaugh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix, Dirty Talk, Felix is what they want basically, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Smut, kinda threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markieslaugh/pseuds/markieslaugh
Summary: Jisung was tired of losing, Hyunjin wanted to make things interesting. Chan didn’t care until Felix was brought into the situation.Let’s just say all boys got what they wanted.





	and it began (with mario kart)

With the silence of the room, the three boys looked at the screen, controllers in hand as they stayed focused on the game in front of them.

"Oh dude what the hell thats cheating!-"

"Jisung hows that cheating? The blue shell is a part of the game!" Hyunjin quickly shot back as the said boy stood up in anger after being hit with the blue shell which caused his fellow bandmates to drive past him.

The silence kept on for a while before the game finally ended making Jisung whine and push himself into the couch even more, crossing his arms.

"C'mon Sung, don't be such a puss." Chan laughed with his usual dorky smile on display. "There's still another round."

"How about we make this one worth something?" Hyunjin asked with a smirk looking at the two.

"What are you thinking?" Chan responded back with a raised eyebrow, Jisung finally peeking up in interest as to what Hyunjin was on about.

Hyunjin chuckled as he got the two's attention finally, humming as he looks towards one of the rooms then back at the boys.

"Winner gets something, like I don't know," Hyunjin grins rolling his eyes finally then leaning forward to the two. "Felix?"

"What do you mean-"

"Lixie!" Hyunjin called out loudly so the only other boy in the dorm can hear him. It's successful once the three stare at the golden boy who walks into the living room in his pajamas which consists of only his oversized shirt, which Chan recognizes as his, and his shorts.

"Yeah?" Felix asks with his phone in his hand looking at the three, moreso at the black haired boy who called his name. "You guys are playing Mario Kart? Where was my invite?" He asked looking at the TV screen then pouting taking a seat next to Chan since Jisung and Hyunjin took up the other couch.

"We're making this next round a challenge and the winner gets a blowjob," Hyunjin states casually looking over at Felix while smirking. "From you,"

Felix widens his eyes, obviously not expecting that to come out of the other's mouth. It's not to say he's innocent, far from that, he's done stuff with some of the members before. He'll just never admit it publicly of course.

"You mean like here?" Felix then asks, taking the other two by surprise who thought he'll reject the deal right away.

"Well yeah, I mean they're the winner, they should show off their prize right?"

"Wait Lix, you're okay with this?" Chan asked surpingly looking at the boy who blushes a deep red but nodded.

"Okay bet." Jisung quickly shoots up, already ready to play the game, staring at the screen trying to avoid looking at Felix since he knows he'll turn a tomato red. His actions making Hyunjin chuckle as he chooses a map.

"Chan hyung you in?" Hyunjin asks to which Chan looks over at Felix shyly then nods making the younger Australian smile shyly.

"Can I place a bet?" Felix says jokingly, making the boys mumble but once Jisung finally chooses the map, the three boys focused as the game counts down to start.

The race begins, silence once again fills the room but the air is full of tension as the only thing that is being heard is the movements of the controller and the sounds coming from the game.

"Sung I swear to god," Chan muttered more on edge as he sees the said boy past him after hitting him with a red shell.

The rest of the laps are very neck-and-neck, Hyunjin being the one who mainly secures his place in 1st place until the last lap where a blue shell from Chan is seen going into Hyunjin's screen making the boy yell frustated as the other two laugh and Jisung manages to cross the line in 1st place.

"Ha! I win!" Jisung stands up happily, the controller thrown on the couch as he does a small victory dance in front of the other two who frown or roll their eyes at the boy.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I call bull." Hyunjin grumbles leaning against the arm rest.

"Congrats Ji," Felix smiles happily making the boy turn to him, Jisung smiling back then sitting down making the younger smirk and stand up to kneel in front of the rapper. "Now for your prize."

"Yeah I'm not watching," Chan mutters as he stands up, narrowing his eyes at the boy who is grinning looking down as Felix unzips his pants. The fellow Australian making his way to his own room and closing the door.

"Are you going to stay and watch Jinnie?" Felix asks with an innocent glance at the boy who only manages to nod as Jisung is slipped out of his pants quickly. "Good, I like putting on a little show." He mumbles as he palms Jisung through his boxers making the boy let out a low moan.

Felix smirks up at Jisung, letting his hand move over the outline of the older's dick. He knew Jisung wasn't fully hard, looking up at him with lustful eyes, he was determined to fix that. 

It begin with a small stroke, the material of his boxers rubbing against his dick made Jisung's groan a little low which Felix enjoyed but he was greedy, he needed more and that's when the boxers were discarded.

"Ah-" The older boy let out once he felt the wind and Felix's hand both touch his dick at the same time. 

"Awe, I have Sung hyung already moaning?" Felix says with a small playful smirk as his hand begins to work up and down Jisung's shaft, only causing the said boy to moan louder. "Aren't his moans just so pretty?" The youngest says looking more so at Hyunjin playfully.

Both boys stayed still as Felix let out a small giggle that almost kills them both, but nothing can be said on Jisung's end as Felix finally leaves a small kitten lick on his tip which made his hips buck up.

"Now hyung, be patient." Felix frowned a bit moving away but not stopping his hand from its stroking pace on Jisung's cock.

"L-lix, please." Jisung whined bucking his hips to the pace of Felix's hand. 

Felix grinned, loving the older's pleas and since this was his reward for winning, the younger knew he had to give him what he wanted. That's when his lips fully wrapped around the tip, sucking gently as Jisung let his head fall back.

Smiling against the tip as he felt Jisung's hand make its way to the younger's hair. Felix didn't have time to think before the other's dick was slowly being pushed into his mouth little by little. With a soft moan against his length, Jisung let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he needed out.

"Fuck Lix you're so-" Jisung couldn't finish as another higher pitched moan got out from his own mouth as Felix started going his own pace with bobbing his head on the older's dick.

Felix took a breath through his noise, focusing on the sounds coming out of the older's mouth as he took him in at a faster rhythm but still stopping to lather his tongue up against the slit of the rapper's cock, oh how Jisung enjoyed that.

"Ah fuck-" Jisung groaned in English as his hold on the younger's hair tighten and he let his hips buck up into Felix's mouth once again.

"Lix looks so pretty," Hyunjin suddenly added a bit quietly as he looked at the youngest with half lidded eyes, his hand obviously palming himself as he watched the two.

Without needing to communicate or distract himself from taking Jisung fully in, making some slurp noises and such that he knew drives Jisung crazy, Felix took his hand and patted Hyunjin's thigh making Hyunjin raise an eyebrow until the youngest moved his hand to his half hard-on.

"Hyunjin just let him fucking give you a handjob-" Jisung groans out as his eyes were tightly closed, his hips still moving upwards into the youngest's mouth.

Hyunjin nods even though he knows both boys don't notice it, quickly taking off both his pants and boxers in one go. Felix wasting no time in taking hold of the length and pumping it at the same pace his mouth worked on Jisung's.

"Ah, Lixie you're so good to us." Hyunjin moaned out as his eyes were close to closing and his head thrown slightly to the side to look at Felix better.

Felix didn't reply just yet, instead he lifted himself from Jisung which, of course, caused a whine but his hand didn't stop moving on both dicks in front of him as he sighed and licked both tips. His pumps getting quicker.

"Mm, hyungs taste so good." The youngest grinned happily as he kept the pumping going. "I want hyungs to cum, I bet it tastes even more delicious." He said with an innocent act but his mouth quickly went back to working on Jisung who whined loudly knowing he was close.

"Lix, fuck Lix!" Jisung groaned, cupping both the boy's cheeks with his hand and then thrusting roughly into his mouth. After a short time, he finally released into the other's mouth, Felix letting out a long drawn out moan as he swallowed some of it and let some of it sit on his tongue.

With the cum still on his tongue, he licked the side of Hyunjin's dick making the boy moan out not expecting it but again, not complaining. Felix was quick to take Hyunjin in, grabbing the older's hand and guiding it to his hair, like he did before. Not only does he enjoy it but he knows Hyunjin likes to treat him roughly.

"That's right Lix, be a good cock slut for us," Hyunjin groaned as he pushed his hips upwards and Felix moaned against his length, his eyes traveling to Jisung who was still catching his breath but was staring at the scene to the side of him.

"I'm going to abuse that pretty little mouth of yours," Hyunjin groaned out once again.

Felix held tightly onto Hyunjin's thighs as he was pushed further until he let out gagging sounds that only made Hyunjin's mouth increase. 

"You're so hot, fuck look at you." Hyunjin let out a shaky groan as he looked down at Felix and thrusted harder. "Fuck Lix please-"

Felix let out another moan against his length like he had done with Jisung and that was enough for Hyunjin to pull his hair, pulling him off his dick. Instead, Hyunjin jacked himself off in front of the younger's face, finally releasing with a final moan as some dropped in Felix's mouth but most onto his cheeks or chin.

"Now go show Chan hyung what we did while he was gone," Hyunjin smirked looking as Felix slowly stood up with shaky legs, looking over at Jisung who nodded with a small smirk himself.

Felix made small steps to the room that he knew Chan entered, standing in front of the door he turned back to the two boys on the couch who seemed to be going back to their task before hand as if they didn't just fuck Felix's mouth only a couple seconds ago.

"Hyung?" Felix let out quietly as he knocked on the door, his grin turned slowly into a small smirk as he heard the turn of the knob signaling Chan was opening the door.

"Hm-" Chan said but was cut off by himself staring down at the younger who was still fully dressed but looked fucked out.

"Hyung," Felix began looking a little shy due to the mess on his face. Chan didn't say anything instead just pulled the younger Australian into the room and closing the door. 

Felix smiled as he entered the room and heard the lock being placed, he made his way to Chan's bed and sat on the corner looking over at the older.

"Jisung and Hyunjin hyung made me feel so good, but I know you can make me feel better." He said as he leaned back onto the bed as Chan made his way to take his place on top of the boy.

"Is that so?" Chan finally spoke, guiding Felix by his chin to look up at him. He didn't say anything else instead letting his tongue glaze around his cheeks, the cum of his other bandmates being licked off his own face made Felix let out a shaky moan looking up at the older Australian. 

"Chan hyung please," he pouted as he bucked his hips up, truth be told he's been hard since finishing up with the other two in the other room but he wanted Chan to finish him off badly.

"Hyung please what Lix? Use your words." The older groaned as he traveled down Felix's neck with his tongue starting to leave small marks making the younger moan louder.

"I-I want you to fuck me hyung, can you please do that?" The younger said shakingly as his hands went into Chan's locks to tug softly on them. The older only chuckled leaning up to stare down at the other.

"Undress for me," he spoke as he moved to lay on the bed next to Felix, but the younger nodded and changed his position to straddle the other. 

With a small giggle, Felix finally removed his shirt throwing it to the floor.

"Look at you, so cute." Chan muttered stroking the sides of the boy until his hands landed on his hips, grinning as he pulled Felix closer teasing him. 

"Hyung," Felix playfully whines as he pulled back with a smile discarding his boxers next until he was fully unclothed making him a bright red, pulling at Chan's shirt. "Off,"

Chan laughed softly, doing as told and quickly takin his shirt off and onto the floor, his hands back on Felix's hips to grip him tightly.

"You look so cute like this, on top of me, all flustered and completely revealed." Chan groaned out pushing Felix down making the younger moan loudly. 

Chan smirked leaning up to leave a small peck on his lips then extending his arm to grab the bottle of lube on his nightstand. 

"Prep yourself," Chan said squeezing some of the liquid into Felix's fingers who frowned wanting Chan to do it but he didn't complain, instead he slowly pushed a finger inside of his entrance giving Chan a shaky moan that he loved hearing.

Felix huffed out, pumping the finger inside of him then quickly pushing in another one making his hips buck forward but Chan kept his grip on his hips making him whine as he let his fingers open him up.

"Beg for me," Chan demanded with a smirk as he looked at Felix who recently added the third finger and was crying out moan after moan.

"Please Chan hyung-" he started inbetween moans as he bounced on his fingers. "I need you so badly, your dick always feels so good inside me of me-"

"That's right, now stop," Chan respondes grabbing Felix's wrist making the boy let out a few tears of frustration. "Hey hey, don't cry prince." Chan frowned wiping the tears but then flipped them over quickly so he could tower over the younger. "Im about to make you feel so good, isn't that what you want Lixie?"

Felix nodded his head eagerly, his legs spreading automatically making Chan chuckle and slowly line himself up with the younger's entrance making Felix bite his lip. 

"I wanna make you moan so loud that Jisung and Hyunjin get jealous," he groaned as he finally pushed himself fully in, getting what he wanted when Felix choked out a loud moan of pleasure feeling himself be filled. "You know why I want them to hear prince?" 

"W-why?" Felix spoke out with a high pitched moan as Chan started to thrust quickly into him making the smaller throw his head back.

"I want them to know who fucks you best," he growled as he leaned down, still being quick with his thrusts, and bites down at the younger's neck making Felix a moaning mess. "Who fucks you best Lix?"

"C-chan hyung! Chan hyung fucks me the best," the smaller cried out in pleasure, not being able to stop his back from arching and his eyes from shutting quickly as he felt Chan hit him at the right angle.

Without much warning, Felix couldn't stop but yell out the boy's name, releasing on both their chest and laying down onto the bed again. Tired from the release, quickly trying to catch his breath but not being able to as Chan kept his now slow pace still going. 

"I'm still not finished prince," Chan smirked, his grip on the other's hips as he began to speed again making Felix groan eyes still shut.

"H-hyung it hurts-" the younger said whining as Chan took a shaky sigh and only sped up quicker feeling so close to his release.

"Fuck Lix- tell me how good I am, fuck. I'm so close." He groaned out, his eyes now closed as he kept pounding into the boy.

"H-hyung," Felix tried out feeling too sensitive but wanting the other's pleasure as well. "Chan you're so good to me, your cock is so good I can never get enough. You're the only one who can make me cum so quick-" 

"Ah-" Chan moaned out finally releasing himself inside of the younger with a final hard thrust then pausing as soon as he tried to breathe. 

They stayed quiet for a bit, Felix still weak from the over sensitivity, but groaned once Chan pulled out and laid next to him.

"Any louder?!" They heard Jisung from the living room yell making them both laugh softly.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was my first story on here, hope it wasn’t too bad? anyways leave comments and any felix plots you wanna see, shoot them my way!


End file.
